Snow Day
by ShadowFox95
Summary: what would happen if there is a blizzard in the middle of summer and all the genin play truth or dare? It's utter chaos!chapter 3 redone.
1. the blizzard

**Snow Day**

**By ShadowFox95**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible. T.T**

**Chapter One: The Blizzard**

It was a typical summer's day in Konoha, the sun shining down on everyone's head, Tenten suggesting Neji should cut his hair, Naruto eating ramen… Yeah, it was just another day.

Suddenly, the wind howled, and the air got chilly.

"WTF?" said Naruto, looking down into his ramen bowl. It turned out that his Ramen had frozen solid.

Suddenly, huge bursts of wind blew in a light, yet cold, powdery substance. And it turns out that a huge clump of it landed in Sasuke's hair.

"Eek!" He shrieked, obviously surprised at this new sensation on his head. "GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!" Sasuke was running in little circles all over the place until he ran into lee and the snow fell on his head and he crashed into Neji and got shoved into a snow covered tree by him.

"Let's go to the mansion." Neji said to tenten. "Okay." then the couple left and the other genin followed them. Surprising enough the couple didn't notice the crowd of genin behind them.

When everyone got to neji's mansion the storm was a blizzard and everyone rushed inside. Everyone just sat there for an hour then sakura asked if anyone wanted to play truth or dare.

Everyone but Neji said yes, but tenten made Neji play.

Whose turn is it? Sakura asked. "Mine you better believe it!!!!!!!!!"Naruto yelled in sasuke's ear "I'll kill you later dobe." Sasuke said" whatever."

Truth or dare Naruto? …truth and you better believe it!!!!!!!!! "Shut up dobe" sasuke said. Who do you love? Ino and sakura said devilishly. Hinata of course.hinata almost fainted.

I love her you bastard! Kiba and sasuke said. I thought you loved me sasuke! Ino and sakura yelled.

Ten minutes later ino, sakura, and kiba came back and sat down. Where are Naruto and sasuke? Everyone asked they're at the hospital. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Neji, Neji" tenten whispered" what?" Neji asked "I got great ideas for truth and dare!" "What are they then!" everyone looked at them. sorry Neji told everyone" for dare…tenten started… the person has to go camping and has to survive for a week."

"What's truth then?" "The truth is…umm, oh yeah the truth is telling us who your first kiss was with and tell how the couple got to the kiss." "Oh that's good for torturing people and humiliating them in front of their friends."

Whose turn is it? Sasuke asked. Everyone looked towards the sound of the voice and saw sasuke limping towards the game with a broken leg and arm as well as a severed arm.

I beat you sasuke! Naruto yelled from a chandelier behind the crowd. How did he get there if he has to broken arms and a leg that was obviously eaten by akamaru down to the bone?

I said whose turn is it! Sasuke growled. Well at least we have everyone back so let's continue playing! Tenten said who now had a kunai in her hand that she pick pocketed from gaara on the way here. Its ino's turn to _get tortured _I mean play tenten and Neji said." What did you two say? "

Ino asked." We said let's play" "okay whatever."

Truth or dare? Asked Naruto. Truth…Ino replied…because of those two! Pointing at Neji and tenten. "Ino do you like pie?! "Sasuke yelled "What kind of question is that you hard to get bastard!"" Just answer the question!!" "Fine. Yes I like pie." "Then have some!" sasuke yelled while throwing a pie at her." you're going to die uchiha sasuke!!! "Ino had appeared next to sasuke and slit his throat with the kunai she took from tenten. Hey where did my kunai go? Give me back my kunai you damn ino pig!!! Then sakura jumped in and it was a three way cat fight then the men started to fight over which women would win. So the house was a living hell.

End of chapter

Please r&r


	2. the camping trip

**Snow Day**

**By ShadowFox95**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible. T.T**

**Chapter two: the camping trip**

"_Ino had appeared next to sasuke and slit his throat with the kunai she took from tenten. Hey where did my kunai go? Give me back my kunai you damn ino pig!!! Then sakura jumped in and it was a three way cat fight then the men started to fight over which women would win. So the house was a living hell._

**Stop! Everyone stop and continue playing or else you'll end up like lee! **Neji yelled at everyone, and to his surprise everyone had stopped and continued playing truth or dare._ Wow, I can't believe that it worked. _Neji thought. He sat down and continued playing.

Now it was Hinata's turn and everyone had either a dare or truth. "Truth or dare Hinata" kiba said "t-t-truth k-k-kiba" Hinata stuttered. Everyone thought for a moment except tenten and Neji who in the first chapter had thought of a truth and a dare. We got it! Tenten and Neji yelled. Tell us who your first kiss was with and tell how you got to the kiss.

_Flashback_

_My first kiss was with gaara from the sand village. It was nighttime and I got separated from my squad during a mission in the sand village and I was trying to find them when I ran into gaara and he was drunk and bleeding like crazy so I took him to his house and I stayed to help him and when I left he had kissed me and said thank you for all that I did._

_End flashback_

Wow! Everyone said. Neji asked" how did you get close to him if his sand doesn't let anyone touch him?" "He knew I wouldn't hurt him and his emotions command the sand."Hinata said. "Well, how's turn is it?" "Bark"akamaru said for kiba "truth or dare?" Kiba. "I choose dare!" he yelled while eating a chocolate bar akamaru got from the kitchen after the fight.

Everyone thought for a moment except tenten and Neji who in the first chapter had thought of a truth and a dare." We got it! Tenten and Neji yelled. We dare you to go camping and have to survive for a week…with nothing but a hunting knife." "That's easy, I'm part dog, remember?" "Yes, we remember, but we are going to the desert and we will follow you but you can't communicate with us." "Whatever, let's go then."

**At the desert, day 1**

"Okay, your turn starts now!"Neji said. Kiba then started to run with akamaru and the others had trouble catching up with him and they had passed two springs of water and stopped at a huge lake. I'll camp here. Now to find a tree or a…cave. There's one…and it's perfect for all of us, but there's a pack of coyotes in there. Kiba swallowed energy pills with akamaru and they both attacked.

5 minutes later

"Well the coyotes are gone and we are here so let's find food." Kiba said to akamaru. "Bark" he said in confirmation. Kiba then went to one of the slain coyotes and ripped apart the meat and took all of it to the cave

**Night 1**

Kiba was standing over the fire he had made and was roasting some of the meat for him and akamaru. "akamaru, tell me when the meat is done because I'm going to get some water with this bowl of leaves I made."

**5 minutes later**

"Bark, bark" "The meat's done akamaru?" "Bark" kiba took the meat off the fire and they both began to chow down, but the smell had attracted a snake and he had attacked kiba, but was driven off by akamaru after it had poisoned him. After the fight everyone walked toward kiba and saw that he had turned green from the poison.

**Kiba's pov**

Damn snake, of course he's poisonous isn't he? Hey, why the hell can't I move? Damn snake! Why couldn't I smell him coming?

**End of pov**

"Wa…ter" kiba croaked ""get him water" ino said. Naruto grabbed the cup and gave it to ino who gave it to kiba.

End of chapter

Please r&r

Note: I will try to update every week.


	3. kiba's poisoned

**Snow Day**

**By ShadowFox95**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible. T.T**

**Note:** please read & review

**Chapter three: Kiba's poisoned **

"_Wa…ter" kiba croaked ""get him water" ino said. Naruto grabbed the cup and gave it to ino who gave it to kiba_.

"Will he live?" Tenten asked." I don't know "sakura replied." sasuke, Naruto go and get a medic to help kiba!" sakura yelled menacingly "y-y-yes sakura!" then the two ninja teleported to a still snowy Konoha and found tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, kiba the dog man got poisoned by a snake and we need you to cure him!"

"Fine, give me three days." "Yes, lady tsunade." The two said then teleported back to camp.

**Back at camp**

"Neji, tenten go and get fire wood. Ino you get water. Lee you get the food." Sakura yelled.

"Y-y-y-yes sakura." Everyone said.

**Neji and tenten's job **

"All we need to do is cut down five or so trees then go back to go back to camp. It shouldn't be to hard should it?" Neji asked to tenten. "I don't think it should but how the hell do we do it without a weapon or a saw?" "We could use taijutsu." "Maybe, but were not really specialized in that area though." "You're wrong, in my spare time I practice taijutsu in case I need it." "You're always prepared aren't you?" "Yes I am. Let's get the wood now." "Good idea, but I have wood at my house." "Oh, okay."

**5 minutes later back at camp**

"We got the wood!" Neji and tenten yelled." "Already?" Sakura inquired." Yes, there's wood all around us." "Oh."

**Ino's job/pov**

_This is easy; all I have to do is to get water…somehow. Hey a…turtle? What the hell? Why is a turtle in the desert? That gives me an idea! I could kill the turtle and use its shell as a bucket. Brrrrilliant _

Come here turtle! Wait, what the hell, you're gai's turtle! Oh well you're still going to die! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha

**10 minutes later**

"I got the water!" "Shut up you troublesome woman!" shikamaru yelled. "Give kiba some water you damn ino pig."Sakura said.

**Lee's job/pov**

_All I need to do is to get youthful food and to be back before my rival Neji. _Lee then teleported to his house and took his entire fridge.

**2 minutes later**

"Yes I beat Neji my eternal rival! Oh yeah, here is the food." "You took your entire refrigerator?" "Choji yelled. "Yeah, I took it because we are going to be out here for a week."

**Day 2: 12:30 am**

Neji woke up and he went out to get some fresh air when he heard some noise coming from behind some bushes and when he moved them he saw tenten sitting on a cliff and looking out to konaha."What are you doing tenten?" "Oh, hey Neji I couldn't go to sleep and this is where…no, I found this yesterday when we got back." "Ok."

**Day 2: 8:00 am**

"We might as well continue playing, don't you think ino?" "Yeah, I think so to sakura." "Whose turn is it?"Sakura asked. "Mine." Sasuke said. "Where did you come from sasuke?" everyone asked "The me you killed in the first chapter was a clone." "But it was so real ""kabuto helped me make it." "Oh."

**End of chapter**


	4. the dare

**Snow Day**

**By ShadowFox95**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible. T.T**

**Note:** please read & review

**Chapter four: the dare**

"_We might as well continue playing, don't you think ino?" "Yeah, I think so to sakura." "Whose turn is it?"Sakura asked. "Mine." Sasuke said. "Where did you come from sasuke?" everyone asked "The me you killed in the first chapter was a clone." "But it was so real ""kabuto helped me make it." "Oh." _

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" sakura asked." Dare, I'm no coward!" "Make out…" "That's easy." "…with shizune." Ino said devilishly." What the hell!!!, I'll kill you on your turn, just like I'll kill itachi."

**Back at Konoha**

"Shizune, come into my office." "What do you want lady tsunade?" "Give me info on kiba inuzuka." "Yes, lady tsunade."

**5 minutes later**

"Here are the files, lady tsunade." "Thank you." As shizune left she was knocked out cold by a fake tsunade.

**In a scary warehouse **

"Where the hell am I?!" "I've been waiting for you to wake up." an ominous sasuke said.

**15 minutes later **

"I've finished my dare now what?!"Sasuke screamed. "No you haven't, you need to kiss her…passionately. Neji was saying while holding recording the make out session between the two.

**Neji's pov**

_This is funny; I can't wait to email this to my friends. Hey where'd the jounin come from? Omg they're watching this! They would've already stopped this, well gai anyways. Wow they're really getting into this, oh god_…_I'm scarred for life._

**End pov**

Right after Neji said that kakashi had split them apart and told sasuke to get dressed.

**At neji's mansion**

"Whose turn is it now that we've been scarred for life?" lee yelled. "mine." Neji said bluntly. " truth or dare?" "Dare."

**End of chapter**

Please give pair suggestions and truth or dare idea's


	5. the alliance

Snow day

**Snow day**

Ch 5: The alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Neji said bluntly. "Truth or dare?" "Dare."_

"Oh the youthfulness of dare Neji!" "Shut the F# up lee or you get it" tenten said." I'm not scared of you …" "…shouldn't have said that-"Neji couldn't finish his sentence because of tenten. She slammed him into the wall 10 times than shoved 5 kunai down his throat and threw him into the same ravine that jiraiya pushed Naruto into." can we just get your dare over with?" shikamaru asked."Yeah…do you have a dare?" "Yeah, I dare you to attack your best friend."Neji sighed becaus"_Whose turn is it now that we've been scarred for life?" lee yelled. "Mine." _e his best friend was tenten, unfortanantly she knows that as well and ran very, very, far away." Sigh…I'll get her.shika you need to help since you dared me to do it." "Fine…I'm bored anyways…"

**Outside the mansion+20 min. later**

"Find her yet?"neji asked "not yet,"shika said," Wait…I saw something move in that bush over there." "It's…t…tenten! Hey." "Keep me away from those bees!!" "What…beeeees?,"Neji asked as a group of killer mechanical bees appeared behind him,"** I HATE BEES!!**" "Who knew…RUN!" shika said.

**In the mansion**

"Run from the killer mechanical bees!!" the trio yelled. everyone then started running." why are the…bees chasing…you?" Neji asked." Tenten why are the bees…are chasing…me because…of this honey." she then pulled it out of her pocket." throw…it away…or eat it!!" ino said. "No, I use it as…a hair…glue." she replied. "what!!" everyone said." you're an idiot tenten!" orochimaru said." you're going to wish you didn't say that orochimaru!" tenten said as she pulled out her two weapon scrolls and was throwing everything at orochimaru. After that little show the bees started chasing her. after a while the all stopped and orochimaru yelled out" transform into **ULTRA MEGA RANDOM BLOOD BEAST**." the bees then turned into a dog. "whaaaa? it was supposed to be a giant Cerberus…" the dog puked on his foot and then orochimaru chased after him into the sunset." that was pretty odd." Temari said." where'd you come from?" sakura said." we were chasing orochimaru but the dog killed him for us so I guess we're free for a while."Gaara said." "Hey since you're free why don't you play with us?" "Why not."Kankuro said

**Back at the mansion**

"Hey kiba why don't we get started on your dare again?" Neji asked." no! You still need to do your dare," kiba said,"hey where'd Neji and tenten go?" "I think t-t-they went upstairs." Hinata said." let's go upstairs then!"

**Upstairs**

"Okay everyone split up! Hinata,ino,sakura check the 27 hallways!gaara,temari,kankuro…uh…do whatever you want. Shino, choji, shika check the first 52 or so rooms." sasuke was commanding.

**Main room**

"still no sign of Neji or tenten your yaoiness." sakura said." what does yaoi mean anyways?" sasuke said." It means gay….you fool." "hey,who are you?" Naruto asked." I'm shadowfox95!"

**The end**

Note: this chapter will be broken into two parts.


	6. the alliance part 2

Ch.5 part II

By: shadowfox95

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto only my new character…

"_Okay everyone split up! Hinata,ino,sakura check the 27 hallways!gaara,temari,kankuro…uh…do whatever you want. Shino, choji, shika check the first 52 or so rooms." sasuke was commanding. "still no sign of Neji or tenten your yaoiness." sakura said." what does yaoi mean anyways?" sasuke said." It means gay….you fool." "hey,who are you?" Naruto asked." I'm shadowfox95!"_

**Main room**

"Where'd you come from you soon to be dead idiot?" "I was bored so I came in and decided to wreck havoc in here, _I also need to find who's messing up my story."_ "-dowfox, what are you doing?" "guess I was daydreaming…" "I'm going to kill you!" "try it." "who's the new guy?" neji asked." Guy calls himself shadowfox." Naruto said. "what happened to sasuke? "dunno." "you so deserved that you idiot." "what did you do to him?!?" sakura asked." I made him chidori himself using my notebook." shadowfox said." how did you…?" "My notebook is _magic_." "Really?" "No. I'm the author, I control you all!!!" "Show us where neji and tenten are then!" "They are up in that chandelier." "Hi" tenten said."…then this must be a clone." Shadowfox said as he threw a kunai at the neji on the ground. **Poof**! "why are you here shadowfox?" ino asked. "I like to mess with you and I'm bored," shadowfox said," hey why don't we have a nerf gun fight?" "a gun fight?" said the entire group. "yeah, a gun throw me down a pistol, with these we 'll have tournament." "why didn't I think of that?" neji asked. "I wrote it in the book that you forgot." "I hate you shadowfox !" neji said. "I like him, he's my my style." Gaara said."…whoever wins gets **one** hour with my notebook. " shadowfox said seriously.

Shadowfox95's pov

This isn't working , someone is messing up my story. I need to find out who or what is messing up my story and…wait! I can use these saps to my advantage. If I like it I'll keep it and make a second one. Scratch that I am going to make a second one.

End pov

"hey shadowfox, are you awake? Let's punch him!" naruto said. Just as naruto tried to punch shadowfox95 he was hit with a rotation."where the hell did you learn that?" neji and hinata asked."I'm part uchiha and hyuga." "what!!!!!!!" all three yelled. "let's just get to the rules.

Rule #1: if you are hit on the vest you are out.

Rule#2: no shots below the belt

Rule#3: have fun

Tenten throw the guns, vests, and ammo down.

**End chapter**


End file.
